A Song in Gotham
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Song, an orphaned 16 year old, has her life change for the best. But is she ready for the change? Tim goes by Robin in my story.
1. Prologue

My name is Song. I never thought that an orphaned 16 year old like me would have any other life than the one I used to lead. One alone in the alleys of Gotham. Fending for myself. Always hungry. Doing my best just to survive. Until the day that my life changed. Thankfully it was for the best. It seems that my story began that day. So that's where I'll start it. It all begins with a sound unfortunately very familiar to the citizens of Gotham. The sound of sirens.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of sirens. No, that's no alarm clock. Gotham is no stranger to that sound. Rubbing sleep from my hazel eyes I rouse my skinny frame. Unconsciously I perform my morning ritual. Rake my fingers through my shoulder-length red-brown hair, smooth out my clothes (blue shirt and grey sweats in case you're interested) and check to see if I still have my bracelet. It was a gift from my Father on my sixteenth birthday. He told me it used to belong to my Mother who died when I was 3. Yeah, it's just a simple silver loop but I like it O.K? I hear my stomach growl. To me it's nothing new. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks.

After making sure that everything's normal I walk out of my alley ready to face the day. Sure this city attracts more clouds than sunshine but hey, at least the sun's actually shining. First thing my eyes see as I walk out of the alley is a poster of Bruce Wayne. Believe it or not this is close as I've gotten to the guy. I've never actually seen him in person. However, I've heard that he's a billionaire, a playboy, and a philanthropist. The last one kind of makes sense since he's got more than enough money to give away. The poster tells me that he's Gotham's White Knight. In my personal opinion that sounds cliché. I remember what knights look like from my history books and he doesn't look knight like to me. Granted he's nice-looking but calling him a knight may be a bit of a stretch.

Suddenly I see bursts of light. I notice that they're camera flashes. Curious as to who's getting their picture taken I try to get a closer look. I end up getting my first glimpse of Bruce Wayne in person. Is that a kid with him? I didn't think he had any. I try to get a better look and end up tripping. I'm right in front of him now. He grabs my hand and asking me if I'm alright he helps me up. I tell him that I'm fine. He introduces himself. Guessing that he wants my name I tell him that it's Song. The kid with him looks at me with his piercing green eyes. He seems shocked at how skinny I am. When he points it out to Bruce I can practically feel my cheeks flush crimson. When the kid is reprimanded I learn his name is Tim.

After Tim apologizes Bruce offers me a ride home. Before I can stop myself I tell him that offer would be nice if I actually had one. This earns me a look from the two of them. Seemingly incredulous, Bruce asks me if that's true. Like a complete idiot I let my guard down and tell him that it is. Tim looks at Bruce his eyes communicating some message that I don't get. Then I get by far the biggest surprise I've EVER gotten. Bruce offers to take me in.

* * *

Reviews are an author's best friend so...please review.


	3. Chapter 2

I keep thinking I must have heard him wrong. I say "Are you serious? This must be a joke. I'm on Candid Camera or something right?" Bruce just stares at me with those ice-blue eyes of his. I've never seen such an intense stare in my life. Still staring at me he tells me he's serious and tht I'm not on Candid Camera. Tim opens the door to a limo (for crying out loud a LIMO) and asks "Well, Song are you in?"

I chuckle nervously and tell him that I guess I am. I climb into the limo and moments later I arrive at by far the biggest house I have EVER seen. My eyes widen at the sight. I mean I figured that a billionaire wouldn't live in a shack but this place is HUGE. The chaffeur who I later learn is named Alfred and apparently he's also a butler says that the place is called Wayne Manor. I tell him that I didn't think that it was just a house.

Once I'm led inside the place I'm absolutely gobsmacked at what meets my eyes. I didn't think it was possible but Wayne Manor seriously looks even bigger than it did from outside. I almost consider asking for a map. Tim, noticing the look on my face, offers to give me a tour. I admit that would be appreciated. As he leads me through the Manor I look around completely amazed. One of the many things I notice is a grandfather clock. The time on it doesn't look right. When I mention this to Tim he changes the subject. Eventually I'm led to what must be the dining room. I can't help but wonder why the table is so HUGE when there's hardly any people in the Manor.

After the tour (which was kind of long) I notice that something smells really good. Tim smiles when I tell him that and tells me it means that I'm about to experience Alfred's wonderful cooking abilities. At this point I'm beginning to wonder if there's anything that Alfred can't do. When I ask this Tim laughs and tells me if there is he's never heard of it. Remembering where the dining room is I eagerly walk towards it.

I detect a British accent in Alfred's voice when he tells me that dinner is served. When I tell him that it smells amazing I notice a smile make its way onto his face. His brown eyes seem to twinkle as he tells me to enjoy.

Moments later I find myself feeling full for the first time in weeks. I can't help but grin. Tim was right. Alfred's cooking is wonderful.

* * *

You know just what to do. If you want uploads faster than please REVIEW.

Heh. I made a poem.


	4. Chapter 3

After dinner I'm completely exhausted. It's been yet another long day for me. Despite my efforts to stop it I yawn. Alfred smiles and leads me to a bedroom. I thank him and then collapse into the bed. It's sure a change from sleeping in my alley.

My dreams however are far from sweet. Unfortunately this also is nothing new. I'm sure your dreams wouldn't be all that sweet either if you witnessed your Father's death at 16. He was killed while I watched. I don't know who killed him but I do know that it's haunted my dreams for weeks.

I toss back and forth which promptly results in me falling out of the bed. I'm usually restless after my first nightmare so I decide to walk around the Manor. I know my way around fairly well thanks to my good memory (and Tim's tour). After checking to see if I got hurt I start my own tour of the Manor.

I'm pretty close to the grandfather clock when I notice Bruce set it for a certain time. For reasons I don't know I hide a gasp. Whatever Bruce did to the clock caused it to move out of the way revealing what looks like a passage. Bruce and Tim walk into it. Curious I follow them. After I'm in the passage the clock moves back.

Bruce, Tim, and I are walking in the passage and I can't hide a gasp when I see where it leads. It looks like some sort of cave. Unwittingly I've stumbled on Gotham's greatest secret. I immediately realize that this means I've been taken in by Batman. Who would've thought it? But it also means that Tim is Robin.

Before I can even begin to put my thoughts together on this matter I'm noticed. Feeling kind of nervous as Bruce and Tim both stare at me I ask "Would you guys believe I couldn't sleep?" in a meek voice. All 4 feet 9 inches of me (Yes, I'm short. So what?) quivers as I wonder what they're going to do to me now that I know their secret.

To my complete surprise they ask if I want to join them. I can't help but grin. My answer? Yes, of course. Who wouldn't want to join forces with Batman and Robin?

Before I can go out into the field (their name for it not mine) I'm given a test of sorts. Even though I was extremely nervous throughout the whole thing I must have done well. After all Tim did seem pretty impressed. All I did was use some survival skills that I learned from my weeks in the alleys.

Needless to say there was still the issue of a uniform and a name. I knew the perfect name. My Father used to call me by it. I told them that out in the field I wanted to be called Red. As for the uniform, well, I was pretty surprised when I learned that Alfred would be making it. I couldn't help but think it was just as well though. I can't sew a stitch.

It didn't take him very long to make to my surprise. I couldn't help but smile after I put it on. Probably because I felt like I could do anything in it. And then I had by far the best night ever. Crime fighting is a total rush.


	5. Chapter 4

At the dawn of a new day my acute hearing tells me that Bruce is already awake. Who knew that Batman was a morning person? Granted I'm a bit of an early riser myself but still it's 7:30 on a Saturday. So much for sleeping in. The only reason I'm awake now is probably because I'm a light sleeper. Always have been, always will be. I feel kind of groggy. Must be because I stayed up late fighting crime.

I climb out of the huge bed and wonder what surprises today could possibly bring me. I end up getting four. The first one is remember that I'm not in my alley anymore. Second? Finding out that I made the front page of the newspaper because I was taken in by Bruce Wayne. Third one? Being told that I've been enrolled in school. Which for me kind of sucks. I've NEVER liked school. Back when my Dad was alive I'd BEG to be homeschooled. Mainly because I was sick and tired of being made fun of since I'm short. I've been teased SO many times about my height that I've lost count. I've never been teased about how skinny I am however. If anybody knows why that is let me know.

Anyway when Bruce told me that I was enrolled in school it didn't go over too well. I knew I didn't have to start until Monday but the point is I don't want to go. I tried telling him that but he wouldn't have a word of it. Figures. Tim tried to convince me that it would work out for the best but what does he know? I'm pretty sure that he's never been teased about his height. I mean he's a good half foot taller than I am. Why are boys always so TALL? All the people in this house (excuse me MANOR) are taller than I am. Even Alfred's a GIANT compared to me. Of course things like this make me feel REALLY good about myself but I'm not complaining am I?

At any rate I was told that if I wanted to continue to be Red I would go. After being told this lovely piece of information I realize that this means I will have to go. Great. But the fourth surprise I get is by far the biggest. I'm pretty sure that you're thinking nothing can top finding out you made the front page of the newspaper. Well how's this?

Bruce wants to adopt me. I know he already took me in but the fact that he wants to adopt me on top of it? I don't care what you think but that's kind of a big surprise for me. Okay make that a HUGE surprise for me. Bruce Wayne wanting to adopt ME? I mean of all people ME?

After a while a good explanation for Bruce wanting to adopt me comes to mind. He doesn't want to put his Batman persona in danger. At least I think that's the reason. When I ask him why he doesn't answer. Alfred, however does. Apparently "Master" Bruce figured out my story. In a joking tone I say "I guess he IS the world's greatest detective." (It was in the newspaper.) This gets a laugh from Tim.

However I later find out that my story is somewhat similar to his own. His is A LOT sadder than mine. He watched BOTH of his parents die at the young age of 8. This comes as a bit of a shock to me. I thought my story was sad. I'm still not sure what to make of the fact that Bruce wants to adopt me. Then Tim tells me that he was adopted by Bruce. I smile and say "You could have fooled me!" I never would have guessed that Tim was adopted. Apparently he's really a Drake. I like that last name a lot better than mine. Drake is cooler than Brown in my opinion.

For some reason thinking about my last name brings up memories of living with my Dad. Why shouldn't that be? I was very close to him. He was my whole world and I treasured each moment with him. One in particular comes to mind before I can stop it.

Flashback

_I'm 6 years old and it's my first day of school. Looking at my Dad with puppy eyes I ask him if I have to go. His blue-green eyes stare into mine as he says "Song Hope Brown we talked about this. You know that you have to go." I try not to bit my lip as I tell him "But I want to stay with you." He sighs and replies with "I know you do but sometimes you can't get what you want. I'll come back for you. I promise. Now come give your old man a hug." I smile as I embrace him. Later he drives off as I wave goodbye._

End Flashback

I smile at the memory. Tim, reading my mind, says "Even though Bruce wants to adopt you, no one said you had to call him Dad." I look at him and say "Who said I was going to? I had a Father once. I don't intend on calling Bruce a name reserved for him." Later, I walk through the Manor feeling lost. I don't know if this place will ever feel like home.

I stop in front of a picture of a middle-aged couple. Judging by the fact that the man looks a lot like Bruce I'm guessing that the picture must be of his parents. I wonder what they were like. My thoughts are interrupted by Tim. He tells me that lunch is almost ready. I ask who sent him to tell me that. (I'm totally kidding.) Apparently no one sent him. I furrow my eyebrows and ask "Just how old are you anyway?" When he says that he's 15 I feel kind of 's a year younger than I am but 6 inches taller. Where's the justice in THAT?

As we walk to the dining room Tim says "So tell me about yourself." Almost instantly I bristle. If there's one thing I hate talking about it's me. It ALWAYS brings up bad memories. There is no way that I'm telling Tim ANYTHING about me besides the fact I'm 16. It makes me feel slightly triumphant that I'm older than him.

Once we arrive at the dining room Bruce hands me some papers and a bag. The bag is FULL of clothes. I thank him and then I look at the papers. I can't help but gasp. He sure got through the red tape quick. I'm officially adopted.

Unsure what to make of the adoption and starting to feel nervous I rub my bracelet. (It's a nervous habit of mine.) I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to think. As far as what I feel, well, I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore. Before I can stop myself I drop the papers and the bag and I run to "my" bedroom. I lock the door behind me and then I do something that I haven't let myself do in weeks.

I cry.

* * *

Reviews please? They make MY world.


	6. Chapter 5

As the tears flow down my face I remember the day my Dad died. I haven't thought about it in some time but I remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_It's the day after my sixteenth birthday and I'm taking a walk with my Father. We enter a park and head for the swings. Before we can get there a scary looking man shows up. He looks at my Father with hate in his bloodshot eyes. In a harsh voice he says "You ruined me! I'm gong to make you pay!" He then pulls out a gun and fires it at me. My Dad takes the bullet. The man runs away as my Father falls down. I look at him hoping he's still alive. He's bleeding really bad and I don't know what to do to help him. With fear in my voice I say "Daddy? Stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me." He looks at me and with his dying breath he points to my heart and tells me "I'll be right here Song. Never forget that." I look at him knowing he's gone. I can't bear to deal with him gone. I can't. I hear sirens behind me as I run away from my only family. Later, in an alley, I cry bittersweet tears as my anguished shout of "No!" fills the air. In a tightly curled ball next to a dumpster I block out the sounds of sirens. The sirens that belong to the police that arrived too late to do anything for my Father._

End Flashback

I'm jolted out of my reverie by the sound of knocking. After wiping the tears from my face I ask who's there. I don't really want to deal with Bruce so I'm relieved to find out it's Tim. Once I let him in I notice that he's carrying a tray of food. A small smile arches the corners of my mouth as he says that he thought I might be hungry. Thanking him I dig in.

Noticing that I finished quickly he says "What WAS your life like three days ago?" "Well let's see" I tell him. "Three days ago I was an alley rat." He looked at me obviously wanting me to tell him more. I didn't want to. My long weeks in Gotham's alleys had built up a shell that rarely gets cracked. When I arrived in Wayne Manor I started putting my life there behind me. I didn't want to talk about it. Just thinking about it makes me feel uncomfortable. There are memories that I made there that are better off forgotten. I told Tim that I didn't want to say anymore about it in an ice-cold tone that surprised even me. He backed off after that taking the empty tray with him.

After Tim leaves I decide to get some air. I'd noticed a backyard during the tour he gave me. On my way outside Bruce stops me. He tells me that he wants to talk. I ask him if we can talk outside. Soon we're outside the Manor. With a bit of concern in his voice Bruce says "So Tim told me that you used to be an alley rat." Feeling slightly tense I tell him "Yeah, I was. Was being the key word. Your point?" Bruce looks at me and replies "My point is that's no life for anyone." I say "Yes, and I ought to know. But enough of that. What do you really want to talk about?" He says "Well, I was hoping that we could talk about you Song." I tell him that I don't like talking about myself. When he asks me why not I furrow my eyebrows and say "I just don't." After a long silence he tells me "Well maybe that will change someday." Then he heads back into the Manor. I stay outside for quite some time thinking about what Bruce and Tim said. Then my mind drifts to one of my days in the alleys.

Flashback

_It's the day after my Dad died. I look around my alley exhausted. I did not sleep well at all last night. Probably because I was plagued by nightmares. Each one was of my Father's death. I spin my bracelet around my right wrist. I've kept it there ever since my Dad gave it to me. My stomach growls. I curse under my breath. I've been looking for something to eat since I woke up. That was about an hour ago and I still haven't found anything. I consider begging but dismiss it sure it would prove futile. I feel so helpless. I'm sure that there has to be someone in Gotham that will give me food. 3 hours later I completely doubt that._

End Flashback

Despite the warmth of the day I shiver. Ever since I've arrived at the Manor, I've been doing the best I can to put my time in the alleys behind me. I HATE having to remember it now. I look around the backyard. Even though there's nobody there I feel slightly nervous. My weeks in the alleys have messed up my fight or flight response a little. Upon looking around the backyard again I see the shape of a man in what looks like a garden. Not sure what to make of it I head over to him my defenses ready.

Once I get closer to the garden I notive the man is Alfred. From a fair distance away I say "Got a green thumb do you?" He looks up at me. I don't think that he expected to see me as he seems a little surprised. Pleasantly surprised but even so. He's smiling as he greets me formally. I've never been called Miss Song before. I don't think I care for it too much. I don't know what to say to him but I do tell him to just call me Song. Then I head back inside the Manor.I'm still not sure what to make of Alfred. However I can tell that he's a regular jack-of-all-trades.

When I arrive back in the Manor my acute hearing tells me that Bruce and Tim are having a conversation. About me. I listen in and this is what I hear. "She's built up a shell Bruce. Do you think Barbara could find a way in?" "It's hard to say Tim. There's no way of telling whether or not Song would appreciate the girl talk as I'm sure you would put it." "I can't believe that she used to be an alley rat." "Tim, I know that's the way she put it but..." "But what Bruce? It's not politically correct?" "That's not what I was going to say." At this point I open the door to their room and ask "Then what WERE you going to say? And while I'm at it who's Barbara?"

Tim looks somewhat sheepish. Bruce tells me that Barbara is Barbara Gordon. I furrow my eyebrows and say "The former police comissioner's daughter? You guys seriously expected me to open up to HER? I don't even KNOW her. What makes you think I'm going to let her in my shell as Tim put it?" Tim smiles and tells me "Everyone needs a friend. You don't have to let her in your shell but you can at least talk to her." Glaring at the two of them I say that I'll think about it. Then I march away not really caring about where in the Manor I go. But perhaps more than anything I want to find some place where I feel like I can belong. I kind of doubt that I will find one though.

Sure enough my search proves futile. To think I looked everywhere in the Manor and still din't find a place to belong is kind of depressing. Then again it just isn't home. Even though Bruce adopted me I mean. I just feel so alone. I sit on a couch and find myself thinking about my Father. I also remember one of my moments with him.

Flashback

_It's my 13th birthday. My Dad comes into my room and says "Will you look at that? I can't believe my little girl's a teenager!" Smiling I tell him "You better believe it." He smiles back at me and replies with "Well it seems like just yesterday you were 12." Laughing I say "That's because yesterday I WAS 12. But I'm 13 today." In a slightly hurt voice my Father tells me "I know that." I smile as he asks "So what does my favorite teenager want for breakfast?" My Dad is a good cook. Soon I'm eating a stack of 13 pancakes. It's our special tradition. On my first birthday I got one pancake, on my second birthday I got two and so on. Once I finish the pancakes I ask if I can open my present now. Smiling he says "I don't see why not." He hands me an average sized box with blue wrapping paper on it. (Blue's my favorite color.) I open it to find two tickets to a baseball game. I thank him profusely. I've always liked baseball._

End Flashback

I smile at the memory even though I don't like baseball anymore. Without my Dad it just isn't the same. I try not to think about my Father. Mainly because I miss him. Really badly. As I sit on the couch alone another memory comes to mind. Like the previous one it comes before I can stop it.

Flashback

_I'm 8 years old and I've had a nightmare. With tears threatening to spill from my eyes I run into my Dad's room as fast as my feet can carry me. Upon hearing me enter his room he looks up from his book and asks me what's wrong. When I tell him that I had a bad dream he asks me if I want to talk about it. I nod and then say "I dreamed that you d-died. I'm scared. I don't want you to die." He smiles and tells me "That makes sense. But you don't have to worry about that. I'll be here for you Song. Always." He gently wipes the tears from my eyes, hugs me, and says "Now get some sleep O.K? And if you have another bad dream just remember that I'll be there for you."_

End Flashback

This memory makes me fight back tears. In a voice wracked with grief I say "Daddy you lied! You're not there for me anymore and you never will be! You're just gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" I punch the couch cushions and cry. Then I curl into a ball and try my hardest not to have any more memories of my Father. I used to treasure them but now they're just painful. Each one seems to serve as another blow to my broken heart. I think that's why I have my shell. Because I don't want my heart to broken again. I'm actually secretly afraid to let anyone in. I'm afraid that they'll get hurt too. Hurt so badly that they won't ever come back. Or perhaps even worse hurt like me. Broken and shattered like glass.

I hear someone approach me. I uncurl from my ball and look up to see Tim. He smiles and asks if I'm O.K. I wipe the tears from my eyes and whisper that I'm not. (I feel like Tim has made a small crack in my shell.) When he asks me why not I lie and say I don't know. Reading my mind he says that he misses his Dad too. I look up at him and slightly shocked I ask "How did you know?" He sits down beside me and says "Bruce told me your story. I just guessed. Do you want to talk about it?" I tell him "Not really." Smiling he replies with "I guess I can't blame you. Sore subject, huh?" I look at him and say "Oh yeah. You'd probably be surprised at just HOW sore it is." Tim tells me "Not really." For reasons I don't know I grin and say "Copycat."

I feel like my shell is slowly cracking as I talk to Tim. "So you're 16." "Yes." "Do you have your license?" "I don't even have my permit." "That's a shame. I bet you'd make an awesome driver." "I can drive a go-kart like nobody's business. Does that count?" "Kind of." "Do you have YOUR permit?" "Not yet." "So how long have you been living with Bruce?" "Long enough to know that he's got a lead foot. That's why Alfred plays chaffeur." We talk like this for a good half hour. Then Tim asks me if I want to watch a movie. I shrug my shoulders and say "I guess. What have you guys got?" He smiles and tells me "You'd probably be surprised at just HOW many movies we have" as he leads me away from the couch.

Soon we arrive at a cupboard which Tim proceeds to open. Sure enough there are A LOT of them. I notice one movie set off to the side in what looks like a place of honor. I look to see what it's called. The Mark of Zorro. Then I look around at the rest of the movies. They have all of the James Bond, the Lord of the Rings, the Harry Potter box set. There's just so many. I can't make up my mind. All of a sudden another memory invades.

Flashback

_I'm 14 years old and it's Friday night. Movie night. My Dad smiles above me and says "All right Song. What movie should we watch tonight?" I point to __The Fellowship of the Ring__ and tell him "That one." He tousles my hair and tells me that's a good choice."_

End Flashback

Tim calls me back. He says "So what do you want to watch?" I tell him "I can't make up my mind. How about you choose one Tim? Surprise me." He smiles and replies with "All right." Later, I find out which one he chose. I've never seen The Avengers before but I feel a pang nonetheless. My Dad always liked Captain America.

After the movie's over I stretch my legs. I'm not sure that I'm ready to admit it but I really liked hanging out with Tim. I've never had a brother before and I think I like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Later, after dinner Bruce, Tim and I head for the grandfather clock. Once we arrive there Tim activates the passage and says "Ladies first." After living in Gotham's alleys for 10 weeks you don't feel like a "lady" but I go in the passage first anyway. Then I grab my uniform and change into it. A skin-tight red body suit and red boots. As a finishing touch I put on a red domino mask. I smile after I put it on.

Under my breath I mutter "Daddy there IS something I can do after all. I can fight crime. The criminal element robbed me of you so I'm fighting against to honor your memory. I love you Daddy." Tim, now in is Robin outfit, asks me if I'm ready to go out. I look at him and say "I was born ready." Feeling psyched I head out ready to take on anything. Anything except memories. But one comes anyway.

Flashback

_I've been living in Gotham's alleys for a week now. Sad to say I'm practically used to it. It's been rough but I've managed so far. It's given me a bit of a rough exterior and I'm starting to build up a shell. But when I'm alone my shell crumbles as I tell my Dad I miss him. I feel like a little girl. A broken-hearted young girl who misses her Daddy more than anything. I'd let myself cry but I'm afraid once I start I won't be able to stop._

End Flashback

A gravelly voice calls me back. It's Bruce dressed as Batman. He sure makes an imposing figure in his costume. Apparently he needs my attention. After all we are surrounded. I grin feeling sort of mischievous. My first real fight. As Red that is. I'm so loving fighting crime. The time goes fast. I hear a scream.

When I arrive at the scene of the crime I do my best to stifle a gasp. Not here. Not in my alley. I stare at the creep who tried to mug an innocent woman. Pent up rage comes out. Robin actually has to pull me away from the mugger. The shock at what I almost did hits me and I back away scared. Batman looks at me. I don't want to face him. I end up facing memories instead. I cringe as they invade.

Flashback

_I'm 10 years old and I've blown out the candles on my birthday cake. My Dad asks me what I wished for. I smile and tell him that I didn't need to wish for anything because I already have all I could possibly want._

End Flashback

Flashback

_It's the night after my Dad died. I wake up with a jolt. I had another bad dream. Tears streaming down my face I say "Daddy? I had a bad dream. Where are you? You said that you'd be there for me if I had a bad dream. So where are you? Daddy?" I clench my fists and in an angry voice I say "Liar! You said you'd be there for me if I had a bad dream and you're not here! Daddy you lied! Why did you lie to me? Daddy why did you lie?"_

End Flashback

Flashback

_I've been living in my alley for almost two weeks now. I notice someone trying to steal my bracelet. Nobody steals my bracelet. I punch him in the gut. HARD. Later, as he runs away I shout after him "And don't mess with me again!"_

End Flashback

Flashback

_I'm 14 and it's my first day of high school. My Dad asks me if I'm ready. Somewhat grumpy I say "Yeah, I'm ready." When he drops me off I look at my schedule and scowl. I know I'm going to hate it here._

End Flashback

I breathe in and out slowly. I try to block out any more memories as I walk towards the car. Soon I'm in it and on my way back to the cave with Batman and Robin. I find it almost ironic that I can deal with Gotham's criminals but I can't deal with my memories. Why do you think I haven't told Bruce or Tim hardly anything about my past? It's because I just can't. It's too painful. Despite my efforts to stop it my eyes well up with tears. I angrily wipe them away. I don't like feeling vulnerable either. Yet I know that's exactly what I am and will be for the rest of my life. I find myself thinking _Daddy, why did you have to leave me? How come you had to go?_

Once we arrive back in the cave Robin asks "What was THAT about?" I bristle. Even though I totally saw that question coming the LAST thing I want to do is answer it. How could I explain it to him anyway? After thinking about what to say for a while I finally say that it's personal. Batman (sans cowl) looks at me obviously wanting me to explain myself. I don't want to give him any information but I tell him that it was in my alley. When he nods I think _Does he understand? He certainly seems to._ I shrug my shoulders and decide to dismiss the issue. After changing from my uniform to my familiar blue shirt and grey sweats I look around the cave. I can get used to fighting crime but I don't think I'll ever get used to living in Wayne Manor.

Later, I'm in the Manor feeling restless. Tim has gone off to catch a few winks and Bruce went off somewhere. I decide to walk through the Manor and try to find something to do. After all it's a big place. On my way around I find the bag of clothes and the adoption papers. Maybe I can get some use out of the clothes. I leave the adoption papers behind though.

Soon I'm squeaky clean (I decided to take a shower) and wearing a sky-blue nightgown that comes down to my knees. It's kind of weird really. Mainly because I had a nightgown like this at home before my Dad died. I mean I know he's the world's greatest detective but did he know that? If so, how? Dismissing the issue I look through the bags contents. Each piece of clothing makes me feel increasingly surprised. All of it is JUST like I had at home before my alley rat life.

How the heck does Bruce know about this? Was he stalking me or something? No, that's stupid. But seriously. I look at the adoption papers scouring them for any clues. I don't find any which creeps me out a little. I find myself wondering if now that I'm adopted by Bruce do I have to go by Song Hope Brown WAYNE? Because I don't think that I want to. Among the adoption papers I find a piece of paper that informs me that I'll be going to Gotham High School. Granted it's the obvious choice but I don't want to go there. I've already been there. A memory of one of my high school days comes to mind.

Flashback

_Above me a mean voice says "Oh look it's Song the Shrimp!" It's Alex. The bane of my existence. Sarcastically I tell him "Never heard that one before." He replies with "What was that? I couldn't hear you. You'll have to speak UP!" I roll my eyes and head off to my next class._

End Flashback

I frown at the paper and then I angrily crumple it up. Feeling somewhat better I grab the bag of clothes and leaving the papers behind head off to "my" bedroom. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Dream

_I'm dressed as Red when I hear someone behind me. When I whirl around I see a man with bloodshot hate filled eyes. I know these eyes. They belong to my Father's killer. Angrily I attack him. He's got a bloody nose and two black eyes when somebody pulls me off of him. I turn to see who it is and my eyes widen. In a voice just below a whisper I say "Daddy?"_

End Dream

I wake up with a jolt. Tears are streaming down my face. I wipe them away and feeling restless (as usual) I walk around the Manor. Moments later I arrive at what looks to be a bookroom. Bruce is in it looking for all the world like he's studying for some kind of test. I guess he heard me because he puts his book down and says "Let me guess. Couldn't sleep?" I nod and then ask about the clothes. He avoids the subject and asks me if I read much. I glare at him and say "How about you answer my question first?" He replies with "Fair enough. After discovering your story I found out your address. I think you can piece it together from there. Now what about my question?" I say "Alright. Yeah I'm a bit of a bookworm. I'm surprised you didn't figure THAT out." Then I find myself engaging in more of a conversation with Bruce. "So are you ready to tell me about yourself?" "You already know part of my story. What do you want to know about me anyway?" "How about your early life?" "What is there to say? Besides I've told you already that I don't like talking about myself." "I know but I was thinking you could tell me a little bit about your past." "Fine. I was an alley rat for 10 weeks." "That long?" "Yes. Ever since..." "Your Father died?"

I glare at him and say "Don't you DARE bring that up again." Feeling completely tense I clench my fists and tell him "You have no right to bring that up. Unless you want a bloody nose I suggest that you don't EVER talk about that." He looks at me and replies with "You're right. I'm sorry." I forgive him and then walk off starting to feel sleepy. I think I like Tim O.K. but I'm still not sure how I feel about Bruce or Alfred.


	8. Chapter 7

When I wake up the next morning a small smile appears on my face. I remember back when my Dad was alive we'd race to be the first one to get the Sunday comics. Doubting anything like that will happen at Wayne Manor I get out of the bed and into a pink shirt and tan khakis. On second thought I change my shirt to a Superman one. It was my Mom's. She used to live in Metropolis. Although the main reason I changed into this shirt is to see the look on Bruce's face (I don't know why) I do feel comfortable in it. I mean it IS blue.

After I change I hear knocking. Curious I leave "my" bedroom. On my way out I see Alfred open the front door to reveal a glasses-wearing red-head in a wheelchair. It's obviously a female so I'm guessing this must be Barbara. My eyes narrow. I said that I'll THINK about talking to her. But here she is and...Oh. She has my Father's eyes. Maybe talking to her won't be so bad after all. I still feel somewhat nervous. I mean how can she have my Father's eyes? Why is she in a wheelchair? How does she know Bruce, Alfred, and Tim? Does she know Bruce and Tim's secret? Why am I asking myself so many questions?

Feeling somewhat nervous and reluctant I head over to talk to Barbara. I mean Tim said that I needed a friend for one. For two how bad can a simple or maybe not-so-simple conversation be?

I arrive in Barbara's vicinity. She looks at me with those eyes of hers that are just like my Father's and I feel my shell slowly start to crack. After all those weeks in the alleys building up my shell and a rough exterior what I really needed more than anything was the familiarity of a gaze like my Dad's. I don't need to think about talking to Barbara now. I find myself wanting to talk to her. "You must be Song." "That's me. I guess Bruce told you." "No, I heard it through the grapevine." "Interesting mode of communication." "Well, despite what it looks like, I do get around." "I guessed as much." "So Bruce also told me you're 16." "Is nothing sacred?" "Depends on who you ask."

I enjoy talking with Barbara and when she eventually leaves I learn that I had done so for an hour and a half. THAT changes things. Girl talk indeed huh Bruce? Guess I did appreciate it. The only other person I'd communicate that long with was my Dad. I wonder if Bruce knows that her eyes are like his. With the fact that Barbara created a lot of cracks in my shell I feel more vulnerable. Not feeling to comfortable with that I consider closing the cracks. But I decide against it. Maybe I need to be vulnerable. It's a sign that I'm human. Also maybe I can belong in Wayne Manor after all. What's more I'm not too afraid to face my memories. I feel stronger. Stronger than I feel as Red even. If it weren't for the fact that I have school tomorrow I'd be on top of the world. Instinctively I know that I'm going to hate going back to Gotham High. At least my height isn't made fun of here at the Manor. But it still isn't home. I wonder if it will ever feel that way.

Bruce interrupts me from my reverie and asks me what I'm wearing. Feeling slightly mischievous I say "You're the world's greatest detective. Why don't you figure it out?" Tim, appearing from behind Bruce, snickers and says "Nice." Staring at me Bruce asks me if I'm seriously wearing a Superman shirt. Glaring back I tell him "No, you're hallucinating. Either that or I'm just wearing this shirt for the heck of it." Tim asks me where I got the snarky sense of humor. I find myself thinking _What on Earth did that girl talk DO to me? I haven't used my sense of humor in a long time. Must have missed it._ But I do tell Tim that I've always had it but it might be a little rusty. Personally after my Dad died I never thought that I'd use it again. I don't tell Tim that though. That's not something that him or Bruce needs to know. I mean I have to keep some things secret don't I?


	9. Chapter 8

Italics=thoughts

* * *

I wake up with a scowl on my face. It's Monday. I DON'T want to go back to school. But since I do want to continue being Red I resign myself to my fate. I arrive at the breakfast table wearing a blue shirt, black pants, black tennis shoes, and of course my bracelet. Tim notices the scowl that's still on my face and says "Looks like someone's excited about going back to school." I roll my eyes and tell him that's real funny. Bruce, on the other hand, has his face hidden behind the Gotham Gazette. A quick glance at it tells me that I made the front page again. Only this time as Red. I wonder how they got the picture of my nightlife while I eat my breakfast.

Eventually Bruce puts down the paper and looks at me. What does he want? I do however look back at him and say "Can I help it if the press likes me so much?" He doesn't seem amused by that comment. Maybe it's because he's the one who's used to making the front page. Either as Gotham's White Knight or the Dark Knight.

The silence is interrupted by Alfed. He says "As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation it's time for Master Tim and Miss Song to go to school." I roll my eyes and tell him "Aren't you the bringer of good news." Looks like Alfred can't help being formal. I mean I told him to just call me Song. But I do appreciate his sarcasm and the fact that Tim goes to the same school as me. His presence might make Gotham High a little more bearable. Other than that how many times do YOU arrive at school in a Rolls? Exactly.

Upon arrival at Gotham High I cringe. Time to have my height made fun of AGAIN. I leave the Rolls feeling slightly panicked. A familiar voice says "Look Song the Shrimp is back and this time she's got a BOYfriend." Crap. I seriously can not believe that Alex is still here. My panic is replaced by rage. Before I can do anything Tim says "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Thanks a LOT Tim. You just made it worse. Alex looks at Tim and says "What does it matter if I pick on your little friend here? She's just a parentless nobody. THAT'S IT.

Feeling absolutely livid with rage I punch Alex in the gut as hard as I can. He seems taken aback for a minute but I hear him ask himself when I learned to fight. I smirk at him and then head off to get my schedule. Tim, following close behind, asks me what that was about. Rolling my eyes I ask him "What, was it not obvious enough for you?" The unspoken message of course being that I don't want to talk about it.

Figures that Tim doesn't know about Alex. I'm willing to bet that he's never been bullied. Heck his life seems a lot better than mine. Why do you think I haven't told him about it? I don't really feel like completely opening up to him. I didn't even give Barbara ALL the details of my alley rat life. I couldn't bear to tell her about those long, lonely and miserable weeks. How could she or anyone for that matter understand?

I still have things that Bruce and Tim don't know about. For example they haven't seen the scars on my shoulders. They don't know that my restlessness occurs after my first nightmare which is almost always of my Father's death. I keep things like that secret because I'm not sure how to tell them. Not sure that they'll understand. Honestly I felt that my Father was the only one who understood me. With him gone I'm not sure anyone ever will. It all suddenly feels like too much for me to handle. I feel like I have to get away.

_What's happening to me? Daddy where are you? No. Keep it together. I can't anymore. I have to run away from here._ I hear Tim calling my name as I escape from Gotham High. 


	10. Chapter 9

Will be changing P.O.V's a few times.

* * *

_Daddy where can I go? Where are you? No. You're gone. But you can't be. You couldn't have left me alone. You promised that you'd be there for me so where are you?_ My anguished scream of Dad fills the air. _You had to have heard that. You have to find me. Where are you?_ I find my alley and next to a trashcan I curl into a ball. As bittersweet tears fall in rivers down my face I repeat one little word over and over. Each time saying it louder and louder. For the last one it feels like all of Gotham can hear it as an anguished shout that's completely wracked with grief. I've never had so much meaning in such a small word. Two little letters seem to convey all my grief. An N and an O. No.

Bruce's P.O.V

I hear a shout of No. Is that Song's voice? What happened to her? My cell phone vibrates. A text from Tim. What does he mean by telling me that Song ran away? What on Earth would cause here to run away from school anyway? I excuse myself from the meeting. My standard excuse is most definitely true. Something DID come up. But not something that I ever could have expected. At least not here. Not in my city.

Tim's P.O.V.

It's almost lunch time and I'm on my way to the cafeteria when the Rolls pulls up. Bruce gets out of it. Nice to know he got my message. I follow him into the car. We have got a mission after all. But we won't be doing this one as Batman and Robin. We'll be finding Song as Bruce and Tim. With Alfred playing sidekick instead of me.

Song's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm in my alley again but at the moment it feels more like home than Wayne Manor. It's not like I can go to my old house again. I'm sue that place is no longer an option. Since I'm still in my ball I slowly come out of it. Feeling kind of shaky I eventually stand tall. I feel like a total mess right now. I don't know where to go from here. I do know that I can't go to an orphanage. The people there probably already know I'm adopted by Bruce Wayne. I can't go to the police. Mainly because I don't know where they are from here. Even if I did I don't think I'd go. I've always slightly resented them since the day my Father died. No. Don't go there Song. Don't even think about it. I breathe in and out slowly and succeed in pushing the memory back. It ends up being replaced by another one.

Flashback

_I'm 15 years old and I see a poster for a Father-Daughter Dance. Eagerly I ask my Dad if we can go. He smiles and says that he doesn't see why not. Mere hours later we're dancing to a song by Point of Grace called King of the World. After the dance he calls me his princess. Smiling I tell him that makes him King of the World. He says that even without that song he already feels like King of the World because he has me for a daughter. The smile on his face is as big as mine and it looks like his eyes are smiling too as he embraces me._

End Flashback

I wipe the tears from my eyes but more come. Has what I feared weeks ago finally happened? I started to cry but now I'm beginning to wonder if I can stop. Is this what comes of being vulnerable?

What DID that girl talk DO to me? I'm just a vulnerable mess of emotions now and I HATE being vulnerable. At least I've managed to stop crying. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look around. Is this what has become of me? I work hard over 10 weeks in order to not let myself feel vulnerable and in 3 days it's like it never even happened. Maybe it isn't a shell I need. Maybe it's a WALL. But I don't even know how to begin building one. Yet where better to start than in Gotham?

Tim's P.O.V

How far could Song have gotten? With school out now I have a reason to be gone from it but what made her run away from it? What set her off? It couldn't have been just Alex's fault. I can tell she's tough. Maybe that's just a front. I wonder where she is.

Bruce's P.O.V

Where could Song have gone? Gather the clues you have. She used to be an alley rat. There's hundreds of alleys in Gotham. But there's only one that she referred to as hers. I'm sure that I'll find her in there.

Alfred's P.O.V

I have served the Waynes for many years. If serving their last son means finding a girl runaway by the name of Song then that's what I'm going to do. I will leave no stone unturned and I will search every...alley. I'm told that Miss Song much like Master Bruce has an alley that she knows well. Hers is right next to Crime Alley which is his. Master Tim asks how big this city is which causes Master Bruce to roll his eyes. His ice blue eyes that just for a moment flashed with pain. The eyes that witnessed the brutal murder of his parents in an alley much like the one that I am headed towards.

Song's P.O.V

I look around my alley feeling sure that my eyes are red from crying. My throat is hoarse from shouting. I don't feel too good. I need to lay down. Daddy I think I'm falling. Falling like you did. But I can't help but wonder unlike you will I get back up? What's happening to me? No. Keep it together. You NEED to keep it together. But can you? You can't even keep your SHELL together. How the heck can you keep your LIFE from bursting apart at the seams? I feel like all my doubts have risen to the surface. I'm at war with myself and I think I'm losing. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? Is anyone there? Anyone who understands what I'm going through? Anyone period? No I'm alone. Again. In my alley and alone. Vulnerable, falling (I think) and alone. In Gotham City. In my alley. ALONE. I know this from experience. One is the loneliest number. Especially here in my alley in Gotham City.

Tim's P.O.V

I briefly consider asking if we're there yet. I know that we're looking for Song somewhere but I'm the only one who doesn't know where that is. Heck of a mission if you ask me. I've never dealt with anything like this as Robin. I'm not completely sure whether or not that's a good thing. But I'm fairly sure it's not. Even if I'm not the World's Greatest Detective I can at least figure that out.

Song's P.O.V

Was that a flash of light? Who's getting their photo taken today? No that's not a camera flash. What is...Wait. That car seems familiar...Who's coming out of it? Two shapes coming closer...One is a man and one is a boy...Do they know me? Who are they? They look familiar...It's Bruce and Tim...I am not alone but I am falling...Daddy I'm sure of it this time...I KNOW I'm falling.


	11. Chapter 10

Going to be switching P.O.V's a couple times. And breaking the 4th wall a bit.

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

I will not watch another person fall. I've already seen too many. I will catch Song. There. Got her. Like an umpire Tim says "Safe!" He's right though. Song IS safe. She seems warm though. Too warm. She's coming with me. Back to the Manor. That temperature needs to come down.

Tim's P.O.V

Song feels warm. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that's not good. Is she sick and if so how? She sure seems sick. I'm beginning to wonder if Bruce trusts hospitals. I mean we're headed back to the Manor.

Song's P.O.V

Am I still falling? No I don't think so. Then what's going on? I guess Bruce or Tim must have caught me. But why? I wasn't all that nice to them was I? Man I feel like crud. Where am I? It seems to take some effort but I open my eyes. I'm back in the Manor? I remember now. Bruce and Tim found me in my alley. They must have taken me back here. In the Rolls...which seemed familiar. Why are they staring at me? Just how long was I out? Five hours? Well I have been off my sleep schedule for...a long time. As an alley rat I didn't get all that much sleep. Did I just say that out loud? Tim's eyes just got as big as saucers so I guess I did. I remember you wanting me to tell you about myself Bruce. I told you that I didn't like talking about myself. You said that maybe that would change one day. Well guess what? You were right. What's more that day just so happens to be today. I gather my composure and as Bruce, Alfred and Tim look at me they all seem surprised. You readers already know part of my story. Now I'm going to give you all of it...in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 and Epilogue

I clear my throat and begin.

Some people say that a girl's first love is her Father. I was no different. Because my Mother died when I was 3 I had always been my Daddy's girl. I always wanted to be with him. But when I was 6 I had to start school which I still hate. When I was 8 I had a nightmare. I dreamed that he died. Little did I know that 8 years later that nightmare would be true. But I'm getting ahead of myself. At 10 I still didn't know that my Dad would die. I didn't even make a birthday wish. I had all I could possibly want. At 14 I started high school. I was constantly teased and bullied there. At 15 I went to a Father-Daughter Dance blissfully happy to be my Dad's princess. When I turned 16 my Daddy gave me my bracelet. He told me that it used to be my Mother's. I don't remember her.

On the day after I turned 16 tragedy struck. A person who my Father apparently ruined was aiming to make him pay by killing me. My Dad took the bullet sacrificing himself in my place. He died that day and since I didn't know where to go I ran to what I'd later refer to as my alley. For 10 weeks I lived in the alleys as an alley rat building up a shell because I didn't want to get hurt again. It was a rough life and it gave me a rough exterior. I didn't sleep very well but I didn't let that show. I didn't want anyone to steal my bracelet because it reminds me of my Father who I was close to. I didn't want anyone to mess with me because I didn't want anyone to know I was vulnerable but I still have scars on my shoulders from those days. I was and still tend to be restless because of my nightmares which are almost always of my Father's death.

When I went back to high school the bullying was the last straw. It all seemed too much and suddenly I couldn't handle it anymore. Mad with grief I ran to my alley not knowing that all the stress in my life had finally made me sick. I know now that you guys must have been looking for me but I didn't know that there alone in my alley. I had started to think that I was falling and then I knew that I was not alone. But I was falling.

I guess you guys found me and one of you caught me. Then you took me back here where I finally got some sleep and started recovering from it all. Even recovering from my stupid decision to go out as Red. It was mainly a fan girl moment I admit. That and who wouldn't want to join forces with Batman and Robin? Plus I wanted to make war on the criminal element which robbed me of my Father. I got the name Red from him. He'd call me that sometimes.

All that and you guys are just so nice. Even though I wasn't all that nice to you.

Bruce you took me in and adopted me. You invited me to be part of a different family. But one that I find just as special as mine was.

Tim you treat me like I'm your sister. I have never had a brother until I met you.

Alfred you're a just as good if not better cook than my Father. You're sarcastic which shows a sense of humor that kind of like the one that I've been told I have but after my Father died I never thought I'd use.

I wasn't ready for the changes in my life that you guys brought but now I'm ready to accept them. Tim and Bruce you also introduced me to Barbara saying that I needed a friend. I think I made one in her and she has my Father's eyes.

I finish by thanking Bruce, Tim and Alfred for everything and for the first time my eyes fill with a different kind of tears when they tell me I'm welcome.

Tears that 10 weeks ago I never thought I'd have again so afraid I wouldn't be able to stop I didn't let myself shed any. The tears that fill my eyes now are happy ones.

Tears that I WILL let myself shed.

Tears that will be seen.

Tears that I explain.

Tears that have caused my shell to completely crack and my rough exterior to soften.

Tears that they know now as happy ones.

Because I'm happy to feel safe. Happy to be part of a family. Again.

Epilogue

It's been ten weeks since my life changed for the best and I've learned a lot. Mostly from being with my new family.

I've learned that Alfred makes the BEST chocolate chip cookies.

I've learned to sleep sounder.

I've learned that Batman's motivation is the same as Red's.

I've learned to enjoy time with my best friend Barbara. She taught me that it's O.K to be vulnerable and to cry.

I've learned that my family's there for me if I have nightmares.

I've learned to how not to let bullying and teasing get me down.

I've learned to forget my bad memories and treasure the good ones. Even ones I'm currently making.

I've learned to honor my Dad's memory. Every now and then I sing for him. Sometimes in music class at school. Which I've learned to like if not enjoy.

I've learned who I am. Nightlife and all.

I am the crime fighter Red who is proud to be Batman's sidekick.

I am Tim's sister.

I am Alfred's surrogate granddaughter.

I am Bruce's daughter.

I am Song Hope Brown Wayne and my story is just beginning.

* * *

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
